(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cryostat suitable for use with a superconductive magnet which generates a magnetic field in a hollow space at room temperature.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, cryostats of the type described have in many applications been of a vertical cylinder type, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,354, for example, which are used in a suspended form by using an upper cover as a pivot. However, when it is necessary to provide a space of room temperature disposed horizontally, as is the case with an application in NMR (Nuclear Magnetic Resonance)--CT (Computed Tomography), the cryostat would have to be of a horizontal cylinder type. A horizontal cylinder type cryostat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,144, for example. However, no process is known for supporting the liquid helium vessel and liquid nitrogen vessel by a simple construction with a minimized thermal loss.